The Nightmare
by and.why.the.hell.not
Summary: Sam starts having really bad nightmares without any reason. Dean is concerned and worries about him. They find out that a creature that steals the energy of good dreams is behind all this. Dean enters one of these dreams with dream roote. He does not like what comes next. Will he be able to convince Sam that nothing of what he sees is real? hurt/comfort concerned!dean sad!sam


The Nightmare

Sam`s POV

 _Sam sits next to his brother in the Impala. It is a beautiful day and the brothers are singing to one of their favourite pieces of classic rock. Sam enjoys the freedom of this trip and the peace after a successful hunt without complications. He smiles in Dean´s direction and Dean returns the look. Everything is fine..._

 _Suddenly Sam´s surroundings change: Everything is pitch black and he is no longer sitting in the Impala._

 _"_ _What the..." Sam turns around and takes in his surroundings. It seems like he is in a forest and he can´t see Dean anywhere. It is cold and Sam freezes._

 _"_ _Ahhh!" Sam turns wide eyed in the direction the scream came from. That was definitely Dean and he didn´t sound very pleased._

 _"_ _Dean!" Sam shouts and runs deeper into the forest to find his brother._

 _"_ _Sam! Help me! SAM!" Dean´s screams get louder but Sam can´t see anything in the darkness. He stumbles about some roots but gets up immediately when he hears his brothers scream get quieter._

 _"_ _Sam...please" He can hear him whisper directly in front of him and now he can see his brother. Dean is lying on the ground, blood streaming over his broken body. He is not breathing._

 _"_ _Dean, please. Wake up!" Sam shakes his brother but gets no reaction._

 _Suddenly something rustles behind him in the bushes. Sam turns around and covers Dean´s body with his own._

 _"_ _Who is there!" A deep rustling growl comes as answer and a big furry creature emerges from the darkness. Sam tries to attack the beast but another one appears behind him and moves to Dean´s motionless body._

 _"_ _Leave him alone!" Sam scream and tries to fight them of but there are more and more coming out of the forest and they draw him away from his brother._

 _"_ _Dean! No go away from him! DEAN!"_

Dean´s POV

Dean wakes up from noises next to him. He opens his eyes and takes a look at the clock. It is only a few minutes after midnight. Dean grunts and sits up. He is rubbing his eyes when Sam shifts in his sleep and starts mumbling.

"Not again." Over the years Dean has seen Sam do that very often. As a kid Sam had had nightmares when their Dad was on a hunt or after they had killed one of these sons of bitches. After Jessica´s death Sam had uncountable nightmares for weeks. From time to time he still gets them but Dean never tells him that he knows. Sam does everything to hide these dreams from him.

"No...no stop" Sam turns again and moves his arms and legs as if he is fighting against an invisible enemy. Dean considers waking him up when Sam suddenly starts screaming.

"Leave him alone!" In the split of a second Dean is next to Sam and shakes him. Sam´s breathing is uneven and way too fast.

"Sam wake up! It´s just a dream, Sammy!" Sam fights against the touch of Dean´s hands on his shoulders and fights against him.

"Dean! No go away from him! DEAN!" Sam sounds frightened but what alarms Dean the most is the frantic tone in his little brother´s voice. Dean has heard enough and starts shaking Sam harder.

"No...Dean...I´m so sorry"

"Sammy wake up!" Suddenly Sam stops fighting against his brother. After a few more minutes he starts opening his eyes. He blinks a few times and then his focus lies on Dean who is hovering over him.

"Dean?" Sam sits up straight. His breathing is still too fast and he looks around in confusion.

"Yeah, you had the hell of a nightmare" Dean tells him and watches his brother calming down.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Dean knows that his little brother does not like to talk about his nightmare but this one was very intense and he worries about him. Sam looks at Dean and for a minute it looks like he really is going to tell Dean but then he stand up and walks to the bathroom.

"It was just another nightmare. I have to take a shower, you can go back to sleep if you want." And without giving Dean time to reply Sam closes the bathroom door.

"Well that went really great." Dean says to himself and goes back to sleep. He does not sleep though. He waits for Sam to finish and makes sure that he is fast asleep before he himself sinks into a dream.

Sam´s POV

That nightmare was really strange. Sam never had a nightmare like that before in his entire life. He really considered to tell Dean about it but he does not want to show his weaknesses. He learned that when he was little. After the shower Sam feels refreshed and lies down again. The nightmare exhausted him and therefore he falls asleep quickly.

 _Sam wakes up in a motel room. It is bright outside and the bed next to him is empty. They door opens and his big brother enters the room with coffee and breakfast in his arms._

 _"_ _Morning sunshine" Dean grins and sits down at the table. Sam sits down across from him. They enjoy their meal and talk about the case they are working on. Sam feels home. It sounds crazy to feel home in a crappy motel room but Dean is there and wherever Dean is with him Sam feels safe. He never really had a place to call home but Dean was home for him. Sam grins and bites into his sandwich._

 _But when he looks down he sees the blood drop onto the tablet. The sandwich in his hands is covered with blood and Sam immediately drops it on the ground. He jumps up and looks at Dean. Even in the darkness – it was pitch black outside – he could the the disappointment in Dean´s eyes._

 _"_ _Sam, what have you done" Sam notices the sadness in Dean´s voice and takes a step back. He sees his breath as a white cloud in front of him. It is freezing._

 _"_ _What are you talking about" he asks – or at least he tries to ask because no sound comes out of his mouth. Sam wants to lift a hand to his throat but his body does not obey. Instead he moves closer to Dean and a deep angry voice comes out of his mouth._

 _"_ _I don´t need you, Dean. And I never needed you. I am stronger than you and the only thing you ever did was holding me back" Sam is trapped inside his own body. His biggest fear just became reality. He is going darkside. He tries to scream, he tries to run, he does everything to stop his body from moving closer to Dean but he can do nothing. He is helpless. He hits Dean hard in the face and kicks him in the rips when he lies on the ground._

 _"_ _Sam please, this isn´t you" his brother begs while blood streams down his whole body._

 _"_ _Stop..please" his voice is only a whisper but Sam does not stop hitting and kicking him. Sam´s mind screams and yells but nothing happens._

 _"_ _Stop, I don´t want to do this! Stop it!" Dean closes his eyes and Sam stops kicking him. Dean´s chest lifts once again and then his breathing stops._

 _"_ _No...Dean" Sam gives up fighting and just looks at his brother´s broken body._

 _"_ _I did this...I am sorry Dean...I am a monster"_

Dean´s POV

Dean has a light dream, fishing at a silent lake, when he wakes up once again. He blinks and looks over to his brother. Sam is shifting again. A look at the clock tells him that it took Sam only two hours to have the next nightmare.

"Damn it" Dean stands up and walks over to his brother. His brother´s body is covered in sweat and Sam is mumbling again.

"Stop, I don´t want to do this! Stop it!" Dean shakes his head and wonders what is going on in his brother´s head right now. Sam struggles again when he starts to shake him but he does not try to fight against him this time.

"No...Dean" Suddenly Sam lies still and Dean starts worrying about him because he does not open his eyes.

"Sam wake up!" he tries but Sam does not react to him.

"I did this...I am sorry Dean...I am a monster" Dean is shocked when he sees the tears streaming down Sam´s face.

"Okay, that´s enough" he says more to himself than to Sam and shakes Sam until he opens his eyes.

"What...?" Sam looks up to Dean.

"You had a nightmare...again" The two brothers sit opposite to each other on their beds, Dean watching Sam and Sam looking down on his hands.

"You have to tell me Sam, there is no way around this"

"I know, Dean. It´s just..."

"...unpleasant to talk about nightmares"

"Yeah, I guess. I don´t know why they started again. They are not like the other nightmares I had"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean normally I have just a nightmare but this time they started as normal dreams, happy memories, and they change"

"They changed? How?" Sam tells Dean about his dreams without looking up from his hands, while Dean listens concerned.

"You know that something like that would never happen, right?"

Dean asks Sam after he finished his story.

"Yeah, I know" Sam finally looks up to his brother and sees the worries in his eyes.

"So you said it got dark and cold when the good dream changed into a bad one?"

"Yeah, and it felt real, I mean really real and not like a dream. Even after I woke up I could have sworn that it was cold in here"

"What if it is not just dreams?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the story Bobby told us about this case somewhere in Ireland where a girl woke up from nightmares ever night and got

really sick from it?"

"Yeah, she was loosing weight despite the fact that she was eating normally and the doctors could not find out what was wrong with her"

"Exactly. Bobby found out that a nightmare – which is a real thing, some kind of demon – was visiting her at night and was stealing the energy from her dreams which made her dreams nightmares"

"That would explain the sudden change from dream to nightmare, the darkness and the coldness" Sam looks at Dean and furrows his brows.

"Did Bobby say how he got the thing?"

"Yeah, he entered her dreams and found that sonuvbitch"

"Great" Sam does not sound very happy with that solution and Dean recognizes the pained look on his face.

"Look, I really don´t have the urge to wander around in that head of yours but if this really is a real nightmare then we better get rid of it asap"

"Yeah, I know. I´ll get the African Dream Roote from the trunk"

With these words Sam stands up and leaves the room.

A few minutes later, Sam lies on the bed and tries to sleep while Dean is sitting on the edge of his own bed waiting for Sam to fall asleep. As soon as Sam´s breathing is deep and even he swallows the mixture in his cup and lies down on the bed. He closes his eyes and only seconds later he is standing next to Sam in the bright sunlight somewhere in a park. He looks at Sam and Sam looks back at him.

"So, do you recognize this place?" he asks his little brother.

"Yeah, and you probably won´t like it." Dean furrows his brows but he does not reply anything because before he could say something a dog is running straight at him, barking loudly.

"Heyy...what?" the dog runs around him and sits down directly in front of Sam. He drops a ball.

"Good boy, Riot" Sam says and lifts up the ball.

"Riot?" Dean asks and looks at the happy dog in front of him.

"Yeah, that´s my dog. The dog I hit after you...disappeared" Sam looks down at his hands. Dean realizes what is happening right now and closes his eyes.

"Where is she?" He asks without hesitation. Sam looks at Dean for a moment and then turns his gaze to a woman with long dark hair sitting on a picnic blanked in the sun. She reads a book but lifts her head for a moment to look at Sam and Riot. She smiles and waves happily. Sam lifts his hand and waves back.

"She looks nice" Dean says but Sam noticed that this situation is not only unpleasant to him but also to his brother.

"What now?" Dean asks.

"I don´t know, I am not the one who changes the dreams." Sam throws the ball and Riot jumps after it. He vanishes in a bunch of bushes and does not come out again.

"Riot?" Sam looks worried and automatically looks at the place where Amelia had been only seconds ago. The book lies open on the picnic blanked but Amelia is nowhere to be seen.

"Amelia?" Sam turns around and searches the park. There are no people, no kids and no dogs anymore. Dean is still standing next to him but the rest of the park is empty. He hears the angry roar of thunder and one moment later thick dark clouds are blocking the sun and it gets very dark. Dean can´t see the expression on Sam´s face but he knows that these dreams are nagging at his little brother. The goose bumps on his arms tell Dean that it is freezing cold and that soon something will happen that will upset his brother. The sooner he finds the demon the better. Unfortunately he can barely see his hand in front of his face.

"Hello Sam" both brothers jump at the sound of the voice directly in front of them. A young woman glimmers in front of them like a ghost. She has open wounds all over her body but she looks calm.

"Who are you?" Sam asks stepping back from the figure.

"My name is Rebecca and you killed me, Sam."

"How could he have killed you if he does not even know you?" Dean asks protecting Sam out of instinct.

"If you would have done your job after Dean was gone I would play with my kids right now" the woman says without recognizing Dean at all. Sam looks bashfully on the ground.

"You destroyed my life because you did not do what you were supposed to do. You were selfish and wanted to have something you don´t deserve."

"Don´t listen to her, Sam. This is just a dream. She is not real."

Sam looks up into his brothers eyes but Dean sees the shame and knows that the person who is blaming Sam the most is Sam himself. Dean watches his surroundings closely but he does not see anyone or anything he could kill to end this right now.

"I would be playing football with my dad right now if you would have saved me" The boy came out of nowhere. He steps next to the woman and suddenly more and more people appear around Sam and Dean. They build a circle around them and come nearer and nearer.

"My family would still be alive if you would have saved us"

"I had no purpose in life anymore after you took my husband away"

"You killed us...it is all your fault...you should not be alive" At some point Sam closes his eyes and covers his ears to shut out the voices that tell him about everything he did wrong. Dean´s eyes wander over all the people that are now in the park but he does not notice somebody who stands out of the crowd.

"You should have looked for me, Sammy. It is all your fault. Everything that happened to me and all the others." Dean is standing in the front row directly in front of Sam and looks at him with ice cold eyes. With wide eyes the real Dean sees how Sam sinks to his knees. He kneels down next to his brother and tries to get him focused.

"Sam, this is not real, they are not real. Look at me" he pushes Sam´s hands away from his ears.

"Look at me!" Sam blinks and his big sad puppy eyes look up at his big brother.

"Listen to me. This is not real. And it is not your fault, ok?"

"But I stopped Dean. I stopped and I could have saved them. I could have saved you" Tears drop down Sam´s cheeks and he closes his eyes. Dean had been angry with Sam after he found out that he did not look for him but this was too much of a punishment.

"Sammy, listen to me. I know that you had good reasons to stop. After everything that happened, Mom was gone, Dad was gone, Bobby and Cas were gone, Crowley disappeared with Kevin and I was not there for you, too." And at this moment Dean realized something he hadn´t before.

"You were alone...You had nothing to hold on...you couldn´t possibly find out where I and Cas were and you would have been sick if you would have tried to find Kevin all by yourself" Sam looks up at Dean and realizes that the crowd stopped talking. They stand up and look at each other.

"Sammy, I am happy that you met Amelia because you would have broken down if there wouldn´t have been anybody for you. She was the one who was there for you when I couldn´t." The circle around them starts vanishing and after a few seconds there is only one person standing in front of the brothers. Fake Dean cocks his head and shows them his dark black eyes.

"This does not change anything. You are still trapped inside your dream and you are not going anywhere, Sam" he looks at Sam and grins.

"You forget one thing, asshole" Dean grips into his jacket pocket and pulls out the knife. He hands it over to Sam.

"I will always have my brother´s back" he says before Sam pushes the knife deep into the demon´s chest. Lights flicker inside fake dean´s body before the demon collapses to the ground. There is only enough time for the brother to look at each other - satisfied with their work and glad for the words that had been exchanged between them – before their surroundings start swimming and they jump out of the dream.

Hope you enjoy my first Supernatrual fanfic :D

Please leave a review if you liked it or if you find any mistakes

Thanks for reading:)


End file.
